The present invention relates to a mounting between a cutting tool and a machine spindle, comprising a tightening device, provided to be a part of the machine spindle and a tool element arranged to be held by the tightening device, shaped to hold the cutting tool. Furthermore the invention relates to a tool element and tightening device being a part of the tool mounting.
The demand that interchanging of tools shall be done completely automatic has been increasingly accentuated and it has been developed different types of tool interchanging systems especially for numerically controlled machines. The tool elements are commonly of conical type and therefore the cone both centers the tool in the spindle and receives both radial and axial forces acting upon the tool. The tools are commonly transferred by means of a gripping arm, which engages a V-groove arranged adjacent to the conical guide on the part of the tool element which groove is situated just outside the front surface of the spindle. The V-groove therefore commonly is arranged in a portion which has a larger diameter than the base diameter of the cone.
During the recent years spindles for rotary tools have begun to be used also in lathes and therefore new demands have arisen concerning the shaping of the tool, the securing of the tool and the tool interchanging mechanism. By the fact that automatic interchanging of tools is becoming more and more common also in lathes due to the access to small, simple and mechanically interchangable tool units, demands arise that also the interchanging of the tools in the rotary spindles shall be automatic. A further demand is that the changes shall be made possible by means of the gripping appliances used for the lathe units and preferably by means of using of the same magazines as for these.
These demands cannot be met in a simple way when using the above-mentioned conventional tools having conical attachment because they are essentially different from the small lathe units.
The present invention concerning a tool mounting is provided to solve the above-mentioned problems. The characterizing features of the invention will be more closely defined in the following claims.